Atlantis's Draco
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Venez faire la connaissance de la mascotte d'Atlantis. Petit délire inspiré d'un fort joli dessin de RodneyMcKay f2s sur GateShipOneNet. Gen, humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Atlantis's Draco_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : PG – Gen

**Note** : cette fic' délire m'a été inspirée par le dessin de Rodney McKay posté sur le GateShipOneNet.

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

**oOo**

John avançait prudemment mais avec assurance, lorsque Rodney, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, poussa un petit yelp. John le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Pour la troisième fois. Il soupira. Comment ce type pouvait-il être aussi maladroit !

- McKay, bon sang ! Regardez donc où vous mettez les pieds !

Nouveau grognement. Agacé cette fois.

- Regarder ? Regarder ! Et regarder quoi, ou plutôt _comment_ ? On n'y voit rien ici !

John ferma les yeux et se mit à compter _len-te-ment, _un, deux trois, quatre -

- Vous pourriez diriger votre lumière _devant_ vous et j'y verrais peut-être un peu plus clair et là, oui, je pourrais _regarder_ devant moi, reprit le sceintifique.

- McKay, lui répondit John sur un ton exaspéré, je dirige la lumière devant moi, mais _pas_ par terre, ce serait dommage de se prendre un mur par inadvertance, non ? Ce n'est quand même pas très compliqué de rester juste derrière moi et de faire ce que, et bien, ce que je fais !

- C'est-à-dire ? Vous pourriez être un peu plus explicite ? demanda Rodney. Vous voulez quoi, que je me coiffe _comme_ vous ? Si tant est que cet amas entremêlé soit une coiffure, personnellement je pencherais plutôt pour -

John ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer le flot de paroles de McKay et reprit son décompte, cinq, six, sept. Ok, il était calme, serein, zen, pas envie du tout de tordre le cou à un certain canadien, pas du tout, du tout, du tout … Il rouvrit les yeux. McKay jacassait toujours.

- … de toute manière mon génie n'a pas besoin d'être … _hey_ !

John venait de saisir Rodney par le bras.

- _Gennnnnre_, vous mettez vos pas dans les miens. Compris cette fois !

Rodney se massa le bras.

- Ok, pas besoin de recourir à la violence !

John reprit sa marche, Rodney grommelant derrière lui – il était question de « neurones étouffés par la masse capillaire ».

Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à McKay, après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à crapahuter dans ce tunnel sombre.

L'équipe était arrivée sur P4RT-657 la veille au soir et Rodney avait immédiatement détecté une source d'énergie « prometteuse ». Le seul problème c'était sa location : un temple, ou plutôt ce que les habitants de P4RT-657 appelaient un temple. De vieilles ruines entourées de cabanes en bois et de tentures rouges. Plutôt pathétique comme temple mais le grand prêtre n'en n'avait pas démordu : si les Atlantes voulaient entrer dans le Temple sacré, ils devaient prouver leur valeur en ramenant un œuf de Drakein. Le vieil homme leur avait montré sa « collection » : une dizaine de petits œufs gris, tachetés de points allant d'un rose fushia à un violet lavande.

Le grand prêtre avait exigé que Rodney se plie à cette chasse à l'œuf seul, mais John lui avait dit qu'il allait lui aussi devoir entrer dans le temple et ils étaient donc partis tous les deux.

- Pâques.

John sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix de Rodney juste dans son oreille. Pas étonnant. Pour une fois McKay avait décidé de suivre ses instructions à la lettre, un peu trop bien en fait. Le scientifique ne marchait pas _dans_ ses pas, il lui marchait purement et simplement dessus !

- McKay, _nonde_ –

- Quoi encore ! s'exclama Rodney, sur un ton mi agacé mi étonné.

John soupira. Où s'était-il arrêté au fait ? Ah oui, huit, neuf, dix, onze.

- Ca me rappelle le matin de Pâques, pas vous ?

- Humm, non, pourquoi ? John avait repris son avancée, Rodney toujours plaqué sur son dos.

Rodney attendit un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

- Colonel, vous n'avez jamais cherché des œufs en chocolat le matin de Pâques ?

Ah, _ça_.

- Non. Mon père était dans l'armée et c'était, disons, ce que ce n'était pas trop son truc …

- Pas trop son « truc » ?

- Oui, vous savez, sapin de noël, guirlandes, gui, œufs de Pâques … ces trucs là.

- Oh.

Evidemment, McKay étant McKay, il n'en resta pas là.

- J'aimais surtout les …

- Manger ? hasarda John.

- Aha, très drôle. Vous devez me confondre avec Ronon …

C'est ça oui ! Comme si tout le monde sur Atlantis ne savait pas que les réserves de chocolat avaient deux prédateurs naturels, le Sétidien _et_ McKay. Encore qu'il ne soit pas encore démontré avec certitude lequel des deux était le plus féroce. Les études anthropologiques allaient bon train, prix Nobel garanti.

- Non, j'aimais bien les décorer en fait, continua McKay.

John faillit piler net en visualisant l'image du docteur Rodney McKay, une grimace de concentration sur le visage, dessinant des arabesques compliquées sur un œuf de poule. Brrrr, c'était encore plus étrange que … que les wraiths !

- Et, euh, vous dessiniez quoi ? Demanda t-il, certain que la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Oh, des équations. Le jeu était de les reconstituer et donc, de retrouver les bons œufs avant que Jeannie ne les mange.

Bingo ! John le savait. Même gamin, McKay restait … McKay. Ce type était un monstre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence cette fois. Le tunnel était faiblement éclairé par les flaques d'eau qui se trouvait le long des parois ici et là. Selon McKay, l'eau devait être contaminée par des animaux ou une algue microscopiques aux propriétés phosphorescentes. La lumière blafarde et disséminée que les flaques projetaient ajoutaient à l'atmosphère de film d'horreur du lieu.

Soudain, Rodney s'exclama.

- Là devant nous, à un mètre sur la gauche !

John était content que le détecteur soit capable de repérer ces fichus œufs. Naquadah. McKay avait découvert que les coquilles contenaient, en infime proportion, du naquadah et il n'avait pas été bien difficile de calibrer le détecteur.

Et devant eux se trouvait en effet un œuf. Sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème.

Sa taille.

Les œufs que leur avait montrés le Grand Prêtre auraient tout aussi bien pu être des œufs de cane, là, sauf à parler de canards mutants, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la même race d'animal. L'œuf ressemblait à un ballon de rugby, il en avait la taille et la forme. Il était comme les autres, gris, tacheté de rose. John se tourna vers Rodney qui regardait l'œuf, les yeux écarquillés.

- Euh, là pas de problème pour les équations, hein ? Lui dit John sur un ton amusé.

Rodney ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha et, presque à plat ventre, se mit à examiner l'œuf sous toutes les coutures.

- McKay, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- C'est bizarre … répondit juste l'intéressé comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

John fronça les sourcils et se pencha à son tour sur l'œuf.

- quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Rodney soupira.

-Colonel, je veux bien croire que vous ayez peu de connaissance sur les oeufs de Pâques, en revanche, j'ose espérer que vous savez comment les œufs sont généralement couvés ?

Le froncement de sourcil se renforça une seconde puis une lueur de compréhension apparue sur le visage de John.

- Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, si nous avons un œuf nous devrions avoir un …

- …. Nid, termina McKay. Et je n'en vois aucun dans les parages. Il n'y a rien, juste … l'œuf.

D'accord, c'était plutôt inhabituel, John en convenait, mais en même temps, ils étaient sur Pégase, dans une autre galaxie, donc tout était possible.

- Ok, pas de nid mais si vous voulez entrer dans ce foutu temple, nous avons juste besoin d'un œuf, non ? Alors récupérer moi ça, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Au souvenir de la raison de leur petite chasse au trésor, McKay se dépêcha de récupérer l'œuf et le mis dans son sac à dos, après l'avoir emballé avec précaution dans une couverture de survie.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse.

_Crack._

McKay stoppa net. Qu'est-ce que c'était que …

_Craaaaack._

… _çà_ !

Il tendit le bras vers Sheppard. Qui se retourna, l'aveuglant un moment avec la lumière de son P90.

- Euh, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose … lui murmura t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Et puis pourquoi diable est-ce que vous murmurez comme ça ?

Rodney laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement …

_CRACK !_

… immédiatement suivi d'un cri.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK._

Rodney se débarrassa de son sac à dos qu'il envoya balader à l'autre bout du tunnel. John arma son P90, prêt à tirer.

Le sac se mit à bouger et d'autres craquements pouvaient se faire entendre. Puis le silence revint.

Les deux Atlantes restèrent un long moment à observer le sac, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer. C'est McKay qui rompit le silence.

- Je crois que vous devriez aller voir, dit-il à John.

- Hey, répliqua John, c'est _votre_ sac, _votre_ œuf et _votre_ satané temple !

Rodney croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Ah oui. Et qui est le _héros_ sans peur et sans reproche de cette équipe, hein ? C'est votre boulot de me protéger de _tout_.

- Même d'un œuf, le taquina John mais il capitula et se dirigea, P90 fermement pointé en avant, vers le sac, Rodney sur ses talons. John donna de petits coups dans le sac de la pointe de son arme.

_Squueeeeeeeeeee._

Les deux hommes reculèrent immédiatement.

- _Okayyyyyy_. Dit John, Ca c'est …

- Bizarre ? Proposa Rodney.

- Non, nous avons dépassé bizarre tout à l'heure, lorsque nous avons trouvé cette chose. Là c'est plutôt …

- Perturbant ? Avança Rodney.

- McKay, vous pourriez arrêter de terminer mes phrases, ça commence à sérieusement me porter sur les nerfs, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement décérébré !

- Désolé. Rodney eut le bon ton d'avoir l'air contrit, puis il reprit. Bon, alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je doute qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de dangereux là-dedans. C'est votre sac, alors … ouvrez-le …

- Bravo le héros !

- McKay … grogna John.

- D'accord, d'accord … soupira Rodney, j'y vais, mais si je meurs dans d'horribles souffrances, j'espère qu'Elisabeth vous le fera payer cher !

Rodney avança prudemment vers le sac. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre de celui-ci, il donna un petit coup de pied dedans.

_Squuuuueeee._

Rodney avait peur mais comme n'importe quel scientifique digne de ce nom, il était aussi curieux. Il s'accroupit par terre et se pencha sur le sac. Délicatement, en essayant de le faire bouger le moins possible, il ouvrit le sac et ses yeux bleus se trouvèrent face à une autre paire d'yeux, ambre ceux-là.

_SQQQQQUUUUEEEEE !_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La chose lui avait sauté au visage et Rodney se retrouva allongé par terre sur le dos. John imaginait déjà les pires scénarii, genre Alien. Il allait en effet avoir des problèmes avec Elisabeth s'il lui ramenait son chef scientifique, ses entrailles en moins.

- MCKAY ! Cria John.

-Euh, ça va, ça va, répondit le canadien, d'une voix tremblante.

John approcha de McKay et resta bouche béé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Il est mimi, non ? Petit, petit …

John ne dit rien. McKay continuait à faire des petits bruits stupides, du genre de ceux que l'on fait lorsque l'on a un bébé dans les bras.

- Ooooooh oui, il est joli hein, ça c'est un beau, très, très beau dra-

Il fut interrompu par Sheppard.

- Mckay ?

- Oui. Répondit distraitement Rodney toujours occupé à babiller.

- Est-ce que ce que vous tenez dans les bras est ce que je crois que c'est ?

Rodney, toujours allongé sur le dos, leva les yeux vers Sheppard.

- Décidément Colonel, je doute de plus en plus de la véracité de votre CV. Comment pouvez vous avoir passé le test Mensa si vous savez à peine vous exprimer !

- McKay, il y a un bébé dragon sur votre estomac. Répondit John comme si cela expliquait tous les mystères de l'univers.

- Et oui, c'est un _joliiiiiiiiii_ bébé ça, hein, un mignonichounet dragonnet, hein …

John se demandait ce qu'il y avait de pire : rencontrer un wraith au coin d'un bois ou écouter Rodney parler à … à un bébé dragon ! C'était juste surréel.

Le dragon ressemblait aux images des livres pour enfant : deux petites ailes au bout duquel se trouvait trois griffes, une queue se terminant par une petite fourche, des écailles bleues et violettes sur tout le corps et un amusant petit toupet de fourrure rose sur la tête.

Rodney continuait à parler à l'animal.

- … Et comment on va l'appeler, hein, le dragonnet ?

- Pas question que vous donniez un nom à cette chose McKay ! Hurla John.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ? Demanda McKay, sur un ton clairement Il y a une règle dans le règlement militaire américain qui est contre le fait de donner un nom aux bébés animaux peut-être ?

John secoua la tête.

- Non, mais lorsque l'on donne un nom à un animal, on s'attache à ce dernier et si on s'y attache, on veut le garder, et il n'est pas question de ramener cette bête sur Atlantis ! Expliqua John, les dents serrées. Rodney commençait à le gonfler avec son temple, son œuf et son dragon ! Il voulait rentrer sur Atlantis, manger du PopCorn devant un bon film et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de P4RT-657. Tout ça était juste trop … trop. Too much dirait les anglais.

- Huuuu, _aaaaah_, je crois que j'ai trouvé, Myrnec. Rodney continuait à caresser le cou du petit animal qui produisait des couinements de satisfaction en retour. Oui, tu aimes ce nom, hein, _Myyyyyyyyyrnec_.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur le « onnedonnepasdeprénomauxbêtesquel'ontrouvesurlesplanètesquel'onvisite », Mckay ! grogna John.

-Je ne suis pas militaire et par conséquent, je n'ai pas à obéir à vos stupides règles. De plus, je suis sûr que le département de zoologie sera ravi d'avoir autre chose que des insectes vampires morts à étudier, hein Myrnounichet.

Et voilà, maintenant on était passé au sobriquet ! Ils étaient foutus !

Soudain, McKay lui posa Myrnec sous le nez.

- Allez Colonel, regardez ! Il est absolument inoffensif. C'est à ce moment précis que le petit animal décida d'éternuer sur Sheppard, produisant une petite flamme qui mit le feu à une des mèches rebelles de la chevelure du Colonel.

- Inoffensif, hein ! s'exclama John qui était tout occupé à se tapoter le dessus de la tête pour éteindre le feu.

- Euh, oui, bon, il faudra sans doute s'entourer de quelques précautions mais il rentre avec nous.

Et c'est ainsi que Myrnec devint la mascotte de la vaillante Cité d'Atlantis !

**oO Fin (peut-être …) Oo**

Bon allez, j'arrête là mon délire, mais si vous avez des idées de suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je sens que Myrnec (nom inventé par Rodney McKay) pourrait vivre bien des aventures !

**Note à propos du titre** : Dragon vient du latin draco (et oui comme l'infâme Malfoy de la série Harry Potter), qui vient lui-même du grec ancien drakon, dérivé de drakein provenant du verbe derkomai (« voir clair » ce qui est logique car les dragons sont souvent associés à la sagesse et à la clairvoyance).

Sinon, mais si vous des êtes des fans d'HP vous le savez p-e, la plupart des prénoms des personnages ppaux de ce livre sont d'origine latine : Hagrid (géant), Dumbledore (bourdon), Severus (strict, sévère), …


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, soyons clairs, c'est du pur _délire _: pas d'intrigue, ni Gen ni Slash, rien de rien, juste du _nimportenawaq_ ! Enjoy !

**ooOoo**

**Du sexe des anges …**

Il entra dans le labo de McKay, la tête plongée dans la lecture du dernier rapport du scientifique sur M76-TY5, planète sur laquelle toute l'équipe devait bientôt aller faire une petite virée.

Cette fois, McKay s'était surpassé dans le « absolument pas compréhensible sauf si vous avez au moins trois doctorats » - obtenus avant l'âge de 18 ans les doctorats, après, les neurones s'affaiblissent. Bref, ne comprenant pas un traître mot du jargon _scientificoancien_ utilisé par son astrophysicien préféré, le colonel John Sheppard entra dans l'antre du canadien, il leva la tête et … poussa un cri de frayeur.

- _Raaaaaaaaah_ ! Ses doigts se refermèrent compulsivement sur son ordinateur portable et il leva celui-ci devant lui comme un bouclier. Il avait la furieuse envie de l'utiliser comme une tapette géante contre la chose qui venait de surgir juste devant son visage tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.

-_Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, lui fut-il répondu sur un ton tenant à la fois de la femelle hystérique un jour de solde et du cochon que l'on égorge.

- _Nondenon_ McKay, vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre … votre _truc_ en laisse ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Sheppard porta la main à son cœur. Celui-ci battait la chamade, mais il faut dire que se trouver nez à nez avec un dragon à toupet rose, ce n'était pas banal.

McKay poussa un soupir bruyant et daigna se lever du tabouret sur lequel il était assis pour venir récupérer le _truc_ en question. Il se planta devant l'armoire sur le dessus de laquelle était manifestement coincé Myrnec.

- Il aime bien grimper et de toute manière, vous pourriez vous annoncer lorsque vous entrez quelque part. McKay claqua dans ses mains et immédiatement le dragonnet se tourna vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

Sheppard ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter lentement. _Non, je ne dois pas frapper McKay, non, je ne dois pas frapper McKay, non_ … Lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment calmé pour tenter d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le canadien, il rouvrit les yeux et, s'armant de tout son courage, posa son ordinateur sur la table de travail et fit face à McKay.

Il aurait pu y arriver, vraiment, il suffisait qu'il se concentre sur les données de M76-TY5, sur la mission de demain, sur son 9mn – argh non, pas ça ! Il serait bien capable de tirer sur machin-nec – qu'il se concentre sur, sur … Malheureusement, la tâche était surhumaine et il n'était, après tout, qu'un petit humain bien ordinaire.

Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec McKay tant que le dragon serait sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

L'animal le fixait de ses yeux globuleux, sa tête penchée sur le côté, produisant de petits couinements. Sheppard se serait cru dans Jurassic Park 1, juste au moment où ce gros bonhomme, le scientifique qui trahi le milliardaire John Hammond, se retrouve face à face avec un adorable petit dino à l'air inoffensif et pifpafpouf, en deux scènes le voilà réduit en shesh kebab !

- McKay, Sheppard prononça le nom les dents serrées. Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander que de ranger Marcel dans sa cage que l'on puisse se concentrer un peu sur M76-TY5.

McKay ne le regarda même pas et lui répondit sur un ton détaché.

- C'est Myrnec et non, je ne le « rangerais » pas. Le pauvre a eu une journée difficile hier après sa petite visite dans le département de biologie. McKay leva sa main vers le petit animal qui y déposa immédiatement sa tête et se laissa caresser.

Bah voyons, le docteur Rodney McKay a qui il avait fallu plus de six mois pour se souvenir correctement du nom de famille de Radek lui faisait la morale ! On aurait tout vu, franchement !

- Ouais, et bien, si vous pouviez le déposer dans sa boîte, ou dans son lit, ou à l'endroit qui vous semblera le plus adapté, mais _nondedieu_ pas au dessus de ma tête alors que nous travaillons !

McKay, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, absorbé dans la relecture de son rapport, lui répondit sur un ton ironique.

- Peur pour votre chevelure, Samson (1) ?

Sheppard porta instinctivement la main à ses cheveux. Oh que oui, il se rappelait parfaitement des mèches qu'il avait perdues, merci ! Il grogna.

- McKay, cette chose n'est pas un animal de compagnie, genre chien ou chat, c'est un animal sauvage, _SAUVAGE_ McKay, vous pourrez toujours essayer de le dresser, son instinct lui dictera toujours de …

- De quoi, répliqua McKay, s'occuper de vos cheveux ? Yep, à croire qu'il travaille pour l'armée des EU, cet animal _sauvage_. Coiffeur militaire, quelle jolie carrière … il me semble que le Colonel Caldwell veut désespérément que tous les membres militaires de cette base, ressemble à GI Joe, voir à Kojack, il faut dire que vous avez fait des émules, même le Major Lorne commence à avoir une chevelure pour le moins non règlementaire.

Sheppard réprima l'envie de hurler « Jaloux ! » mais il n'était pas tombé aussi bas que ça pour frapper un homme déjà à terre …

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit McKay, je …

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du docteur Parrish.

- J'ai les résultats ! Cria le jeune homme, tout excité.

Malheur, se dit Sheppard, deux fous furieux pour le prix d'un. Il était certain qu'une catastrophe de taille biblique se profilait à l'horizon. McKay leva – enfin – la tête et un petit sourire de contentement naquit sur son visage. Il se frotta les mains.

- Parfait, parfait, posez donc ça par ici.

Parrish, ignorant superbement Sheppard – mais peut-être que le jeune homme, perdu dans les brumes de la science ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas vu – déposa son ordinateur portable près de celui du colonel. Evidemment, McKay écarta l'intrus, à savoir l'ordinateur qui _lui_ comportait des données importantes pour Atlantis, pour se plonger dans les résultats des examens menés par l'équipe biologique sur Marcel. Il allait faire savoir ce qu'il pensait du professionnalisme de McKay lorsqu'il vit ce dernier blêmir. Oho, il le savait, il le SAVAIT, la catastrophe était proche. Sheppard posa sa main sur l'épaule de McKay pour le réconforter, il avait l'air dévasté.

- Hey, Rodney, ça va aller, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de grave et …

- Oh non, avait murmuré McKay, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est pas possible !

Parrish souriait timidement, visiblement un peu embarassé. Dès qu'il avait approché la table, Marcel avait quitté l'épaule de McKay et avait trouvé refuge dans la chevelure du biologiste (2). Sheppard voyait juste le ridicule toupet rose et la queue griffue dépasser de la masse hirsute.

- Si. Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de doute. C'est une femelle. Je ne suis pas zoologue mais euh, le docteur Jasper m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui _manquait_ pour que Myrnec soit un mâle … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sheppard se retint d'exploser de rire. Le grand Rodney McKay confondre une femelle avec un mâle ! Alala, ça allait bien rigoler dans tous les laboratoires d'Atlantis … huhu, voir même au SGC s'il pouvait avoir juste quelques minutes avec Samantha Carter. Pauvre Rodney, Sheppard se sentait à deux doigts de compatir … c'est important deux doigts.

- Euh, hasarda t-il, il faudrait peut-être le rebaptiser non ? Myrna serait plus approprié.

McKay lui jeta un regard noir. Sheppard leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ola, ce que j'en disais moi, c'est juste pour lui rendre service à cette pauvre bête. Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas qu'il, qu'elle souffre d'une dissociation identitaire, et puis ça pourrait avoir de sacrées répercussions sur sa vie amoureuse future, non franchement, il est de notre responsabilité de …

Il fut interrompu par un étrange _Pshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit _et une odeur de brûlé emplit la pièce.

- Argh ! _Nonde_ …

Parrish fut plus rapide que lui. Il se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur la table et la versa sur la tête du Colonel. Ce dernier était positivement furieux, enragé serait en fait plus exact. Il aurait la peau de cet animal, tôt ou tard ! C'était la seconde fois qu'il s'en prenait à ses cheveux, ses CHEVEUX !

Myrnec, ou Myrna, ou quel que soit son nom ou son sexe, était de nouveau planté sur l'épaule de McKay. De petites volutes de fumées sortaient de sa gueule et il poussait des petits croassements indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de Sheppard.

McKay caressa le dragonnet et adressa un sourire ironique à Sheppard dont les cheveux dégoulinaient lui donnant l'apparence d'un chien mouillé.

- Et bien Colonel, en fin de compte, il semblerait que l'effet « Capitaine Kirk » ne marche pas sur _toutes_ les femelles de cette galaxie après tout.

Sheppard récupéra son ordinateur portable et, avec toute la dignité que ses cheveux et sa veste mouillés permettaient, sortit du labo, la tête haute. Oh oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait se débarrasser de cette affreuse bestiole.

La guerre était déclarée.

**TBC … **

(1) L'épisode le plus célèbre de la vie de Samson, un des Juges d'Israël, est sa séduction par Dalila. Dalila est approchée par les Philistins, ennemis d'Israël, afin qu'elle les aide à découvrir le secret de la force de Samson. Elle séduit alors Samson et essaie par trois fois de lui soutirer son secret. À chaque fois, Samson lui répond par un mensonge. Lorsque Dalila lui demande pour la quatrième fois de partager avec elle son secret, Samson finit par lui révéler que sa force lui vient de sa chevelure de Nazir (individu consacré et dévoué à Dieu). Dalila le trahit. Après lui avoir coupé ses sept tresses, elle appelle des Philistins qui crèvent les yeux de Samson, privé de sa force et du secours de Dieu. Enfermé par ses ennemis à Gaza, Samson est sorti du cachot pour divertir ses ennemis, lors d'un sacrifice à leur dieu Dagon, alors que ces cheveux ont commencé à repousser. Placé entre deux colonnes, il implore Dieu de le rendre assez fort, puis se suicide en écartant les colonnes du palais pour le faire s'écrouler. Il tue ainsi plusieurs milliers de Philistins. Son corps est retrouvé et enterré auprès de sa famille. (source : Wikkipedia)

(2) Aperçu dans le zode Runner/Chasse à l'homme, saison 2, ce jeune homme étudie les plantes et leur environnement.


	3. Chapter 3

Une intrigue ? Comment ça une intrigue ! Y'a pas d'intrigue par ici, juste un dragonnet à toupet rose …

**ooOoo**

La réunion s'éternisait. Sheppard soupira. Il détestait ce moment de la semaine : le débriefing « sécurité ». Ils se réunissaient tous les quatre, Elisabeth, Beckett, Caldwell et lui dans le bureau d'Elisabeth pour faire le point sur le « bon » fonctionnement de la Cité. En fait, il détestait surtout savoir que McKay lui y échappait. Le département scientifique avait droit à son propre débriefing et la plupart du temps, McKay y envoyait un de ses subordonnés, Radek étant souvent sa victime désignée.

Carson qui s'était levé pour prendre un verre d'eau, resta scotché devant la vitre donnant sur la salle de la Porte des Etoiles, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Hey Doc', un problème ? Demanda Sheppard, intrigué.

Beckett se tourna vers lui et pointa la salle du doigt.

- Pas pour le moment mais avec ces _deux_ là, on ne sait jamais.

Sheppard se leva et rejoignit Carson devant la fenêtre.

McKay se trouvait devant les marches menant à la Porte des Etoiles et frappait dans ses mains, visiblement en train d'encourager quelqu'un ou … une boule bleue et rose passa dans le champ de vision de Sheppard et atterrit lourdement dans les bras de McKay qui, déséquilibré, faillit tomber.

Evidemment. Sheppard aurait du s'en douter, le canadien était avec ce diable de dragon. Un petit sourire méchant apparut sur ses lèvres. Après tout, pour une fois que McKay passait du bon temps avec une femme …

-Ces deux là sont inséparables ! S'exclama Beckett.

Ouais pensa Sheppard, inséparables comme, comme, il chercha un moment à quelle plante vénéneuse ou mauvaise herbe il pourrait comparer les deux « inséparables » mais une nouvelle exclamation de Beckett l'interrompit.

- Oula, _badaboum_ … Hu, il vaudrait mieux que je descende, de toute manière, je suis certain que Rodney ne va tarder à avoir besoin de mes talents.

Badaboum ? Talents ? Beckett était-il lui aussi devenu timbré ? Sheppard allait lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsque le communicateur du médecin se mit en marche et chacun dans le bureau pu entendre la douce voix de McKay résonner. Ouch, pensa Sheppard, pauvre tympan ! En effet, Beckett fit une grimace et décolla sensiblement son oreillette. La voix de McKay se fit plus claire même si ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible.

- Oui Rodney, j'ai bien compris, pas de panique. Carson se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau. C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira t-il. Il va falloir que je vous quitte, une urgence … de toute manière, mes conclusions sont simples : tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, enfin, ce qui tient lieu de « meilleur » dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Il salua Elisabeth et Caldwell qui continuaient leur petite conversation en tête à tête ayant apparemment à peine remarqué le brouhaha McKayen. L'habitude sans doute …

- Je vous accompagne, décida Sheppard tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Beckett hocha la tête, attendit que le Colonel ait terminé son rapport et ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau.

**ooOoo**

- Alors ? La voix de McKay était teintée d'angoisse.

- Rodney, soupira Beckett, elle va bien, ok. La chute l'a juste un peu estourbie, c'est tout. Allez ma jolie, on se réveille tonton Rodney est inquiet.

INCROYABLE. Est-ce que toute la base avait soudainement perdu la tête ? Pensa Sheppard. Et dire que ces gens se présentaient comme l'élite de la Terre. Si avoir un QI au dessus de 200 signifiait perdre toute dignité, Sheppard était ravi de n'avoir jamais pris la décision de rejoindre le club Mensa. Non merci, si cela avait été le cas, il serait peut-être en train de faire lui aussi des gouzis-gouzis à un _dragon_ ! _Hellooooooooo_, un D-R-A-G-O-N ! N'importe quoi … _Tonton_ Rodney ? Ma _jolie_ ? Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était ça, un alien avait pris possession de la base et les avait tous drogués.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Toujours demandé sur un ton plaintif.

-Oui, oui, Rodney je suis su-- _Aaaah_, regardez, la voici qui revient à elle.

En effet, Sheppard, qui se tenait en retrait – ses cheveux ne supporteraient pas une troisième rencontre avec ce _truc_ – entendit un petit couinement puis aperçu le stupide toupet rose de ce non moins stupide animal.

Myrnec couina son insatisfaction une ou deux fois puis bondit dans les bras de McKay. Ce dernier la serra contre lui un moment et caressa la petite touffe de poils roses.

- Ok ma puce, pas de problème, on réessayera demain et --

La _puce_ – mieux valait entendre ça que d'être sourd, pensa Sheppard – émit un petit cri perçant qui fit grimacer McKay.

- Voyons Myrnec, tu viens de faire une chute d'au moins trois mètres de haut ! Pas question de --

Le cri se produisit à nouveau.

McKay soupira.

- Ok, ok, je capitule !

Et sur ces paroles, il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers, Myrnec fermement calée dans les bras.

Sheppard savait qu'il devrait quitter la Salle d'embarquement. Il y avait certainement un Marine quelque part qui s'apprêtait à faire une connerie et qui avait besoin de ses conseils de Lieutenant Colonel avisé mais non, il restait là, à observer deux génies incontestés dans leur domaine, perdre la boule … pour un dragon.

Beckett lui avait expliqué que McKay s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Myrnec l'art du vol. Privée de sa mère, la pauvre petite chose avait apparemment besoin d'un coup de main. Ce n'était pas Tonton Rodney mais Maman poule ! C'était surtout du grand n'importe quoi. D'un autre côté, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait y avoir une chute fatale, ou mieux, le truc apprenait à voler – mais avec Rodney comme instructeur, il ne fallait pas rêver – et Sheppard pourrait lui régler son compte sur son propre territoire : dans les airs à bord d'un Jumper. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Il pourrait penser à un drône sans le faire exprès …

- Activation de la Porte des Etoiles !

Sheppard écouta d'une oreille distraite l'annonce du technicien canadien, machin, euh, pas moyen de se rappeler de son nom à celui-là. L'équipe du Major Lorne devait ramener une délégation ménarienne (3).

Après avoir déposé Myrnec en haut des escaliers, McKay venait de redescendre et de prendre sa place en bas des escaliers. Il prit une position digne d'un gardien de but de football, prêt à recevoir un tir du camp adverse. Beckett se trouvait un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Derrière eux, l'équipe de Lorne défilait, suivie d'une dizaine de ménarians. Sheppard fit un petit signe de tête à Lorne qui le salua. Elisabeth descendait les escaliers pour accueillir les ménarians … et soudain, des coups de feu retentirent.

**ooOoo**

Faire face à une prise d'otages juste après avoir terminé une réunion sur la sécurité interne de la Cité relevait du plus haut ridicule. Sheppard était sûr que Caldwell ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Le problème, c'était que cette fois il aurait raison. Il avait abaissé sa garde en pensant que les Ménarians avaient compris la leçon (4) mais il s'était manifestement trompé. Les peuples de cette galaxie avaient décidément des idées fixes, la première étant de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Un des ménarians tenait Elisabeth en otage, son bras serrait son cou et son pistolet était fermement planté sur sa tempe. Il s'adressa à Sheppard.

- Nous avons juste besoin de quelque chose : vous nous le donner, nous repartons avec et vous récupérer votre leader … en vie.

Sheppard soupira.

- Et cette chose, _c'est_ …. ?

Le sourire du terroriste s'élargit. Il devait penser que l'affaire était dans le sac.

- Le docteur McKay.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la _chose_ en question. McKay qui se trouvait derrière un des marines, recula instinctivement et heurta le mur.

Sheppard ferma les yeux et poussa un autre soupir. Yep, des peuples monomaniaques.

- Ecouter Nick, je peux vous appeler Nick, n'est-ce pas ? Nick, je suis désolé mais notre McKay n'est pas --

Un petit hoquet provenant d'Elisabeth stoppa net Sheppard. Le Menarian avait appuyé son arme contre le cou de celle-ci, l'obligeant à relever la tête. L'homme relâcha la détente. Le clic résonna lugubrement dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris Colonel, vous n'avez pas le choix. Comme je vous l'ai dit, où vous nous laisser repartir en compagnie du Docteur McKay, ou le docteur Weir termine sa carrière ici.

Ok, il fallait qu'il gagne la confiance de ce type, il suffisait qu'il relâche sa concentration juste quelques secondes et Ronon, qui les avait rejoint, n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Tel que Sheppard le connaissait, le sétidien devait déjà avoir sorti un couteau de … d'un endroit quelconque de sa personne, mais pour le lancer, il fallait qu'il trouve un angle où Elisabeth ne risquerait rien. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- McKay !

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son nom mais ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était, juste derrière Lorne.

- McKay, rejoignez ces messieurs.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle s'appesantir un peu plus, si tant est que cela fut possible.

- Que … quoi ? Vous voulez que je … quoi ? Non. _Nonnonnon_, pas question !

Sheppard percevait la terreur dans le ton de la voix de McKay. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas un couard, il l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises, mais réagir instinctivement face au danger n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que de se jeter sciemment dans la gueule du loup. Dans la gueule des Géniis serait d'ailleurs plus précis. L'arme que le ménarian pointait sur Elisabeth était manifestement de manufacture génii. Ce qui voulait dire que Kolya devait être derrière tout ça. Et McKay avait un petit passif avec le psychopathe génii.

- _Maintenant_ McKay, Nick attend ! Grogna Sheppard.

Il regrettait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait ce qu'allait penser McKay, qu'il décidait de le sacrifier pour sauver Elisabeth. Cet idiot avait une incroyable confiance en son intellect mais absolument aucune en lui-même. Il était toujours persuadé que les gens l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il pouvait leur apporter et non pour ce qu'il était, et par conséquent, il croyait normal d'être traité comme une commodité, quelque chose que l'on peut échanger. Il faudrait plusieurs pots de cette crème chocolatée italienne, du Nutella (5), que McKay aimait tant pour qu'il se fasse pardonner mais pour le moment …

Sheppard allait réitérer son ordre lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. McKay passa devant lui, devant les Marines et se planta devant le Menarian. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de victoire et relâcha brutalement Elisabeth qui déséquilibrée manqua de tomber à terre et fut rattrapée par un des militaires. Le Menarian agrippa McKay par le bras et l'attira à lui.

Voilà pensa Sheppard, c'est le moment, maintenant ou jamais Ronon !

Mais ce n'est pas un couteau qui vola en direction du terroriste.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Aidez moi, aidez moi, _aaaaaaaaaah_, non, non, mes cheveux, non, _aaaaaaaaaah_ ! Oh par les Ancêtres, ça … ça crache du feu !

Une furie bleue et rose s'était abattue sur les Ménarians, les attaquant sans relâche, crachotant de petites flammes, poussant des cris perçants et déchirant de ses griffes, vêtements et peau. Les Ménarians étaient terrifiés et les Atlantes médusés. Ces derniers regardaient le spectacle de cet étrange sauvetage venu des airs avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de satisfaction.

- Myrnec, stop, tu vas finir par te faire mal !

C'est cette exclamation de McKay qui ramena Sheppard à la réalité.

- Lorne ! Bouclez moi ces types … Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois ex-terroristes et se tourna vers Beckett qui se trouvait toujours derrière lui. Et doc', je crois que vous devriez les examiner, ils n'ont pas l'air en très bon état.

Beckett secoua la tête et appela une équipe médicale.

McKay avait récupéré Myrnec qui voletait autour de lui en poussant ces petits cris que Sheppard détestait tant. Le scientifique arborait un sourire tout en dents.

- Vous avez vu ! Non mais vous avez vu ! Elle a volé et … et woa, vous avez vu ce qu'elle leur a fait.

La voix de Mckay était pleine d'excitation. Il serra le dragon qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, contre lui.

- Mon garde du corps personnel ! Plus efficace qu'une demi-douzaine de Marines, alors Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous répondez à ça, hein ?

Sheppard posa sa tête contre le mur près de l'escalier.

S'il tirait son arme et s'en servait contre Myrnec, est-ce que le Nutella suffirait pour se faire pardonner ?

**TBC … **Hip hip hip hourra pour Myrnec, elle a sauvé notre Roro ! En revanche, va-t-elle un jour emporté le cœur de Johnny ? That is the question …

(3) Menaria, saison 1. Evoquée pour la première fois dans Underground puis dans The Storm. Les ménarians trahissent les Atlantes au profit des Géniis.

(4) A la fin du second épisode The Eye, Shepp rend en effet une petite visite de courtoisie aux ménarians …

(5) Pietro Ferrero, chocolatier-pâtissier à Alba, un village du Piémont au nord de l'Italie, crée en 1946 la recette du Nut' ! Un grand merci à lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore un petit pour la route ? Yep, écrit dans la TGV Lille-Paris (j'ai rencontré Saschka ! je voudrais tellement TOUTES vous rencontrer!).**

**oOo**

Une ombre se faufila dans le couloir des anciens quartiers militaires d'Atlantis. L'homme à laquelle elle appartenait se retournait sans cesse, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Personne à gauche, personne à droite.

Parfait.

Il activa la porte de la pièce devant laquelle il se trouvait. La porte coulissa en un squissh lent, signe d'un long temps d'inutilisation.

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il espérait.

Il avait trouvé l'endroit rêvé pour installer leur GQ.

L'homme hocha la tête, satisfait d'avoir mener à bien sa mission. Il reverrouilla la porte et après avoir une fois encore vérifié que les couloirs étaient déserts, il se faufila vers le télétransporteur le plus proche.

Les parois lisses et métalliques captèrent son image en un instant fugace. Des cheveux longs ramenés en queue de cheval et de petites lunettes rondes.

**oOo**

Si la Cité d'Atlantis avait eu une conscience, cette dernière aurait été des plus étonnée par l'étrange réunion qui se tenait au plus profond de ses entrailles, dans des quartiers qu'aucun être humain n'avait foulé depuis des millénaires.

Une demi douzaine d'hommes se trouvait là. Ils étaient arrivés séparément, se cachant, laissant ainsi peu de doute sur le caractère illicite de leurs intentions. Pourquoi se cacher lorsque l'on a le cœur pur ? Ses hommes ne pouvaient avoir que les plus noirs desseins, complot, assassinat, …

Oui, voilà ce qu'aurait pu se dire la Cité d'Atlantis, si seulement elle avait eu une conscience …

**oOo**

Il entra dans la pièce et hocha la tête. Un petit sifflement approbateur lui échappa. Les autres avaient fait les choses en grand : il y avait des poufs disséminés dans la pièce, un petit réfrigérateur ainsi qu'un réchaud et …. Il se leva et ouvrit une des caisses qui se trouvaient par terre … Yep, parfait, des victuailles, assez pour tenir un siège en fait.

- Parfait. Tout le monde est arrivé ?

Une voix à l'accent slave lui répondit.

- Nous attendons encore le Ma--

La voix fut interrompue par l'arrivée du dernier membre de leur groupe.

- Désolé pour le retard, fit une voix essoufflée.

- Ok, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée sur la manière de procéder ?

Il y eut du brouhahas, chacun prenant la parole en même temps, chacun exposant sa solution … parce qu'ils avaient tous un problème en effet. Un gros problème. Un problème rose et bleu. Un problème qui crachait du feu et leur pourrissait la vie.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette petite pièce perdue au fin fond de la grande et belle Cité d'Atlantis avaient été les victimes, à un moment ou à un autre, de ce « problème ». Un problème avec un nom : Myrnec.

Le dragon de McKay.

Et toutes ces personnes entendaient bien trouver une solution pour faire disparaître ledit problème, au sens littéral du terme.

Ils avaient tous trop souffert, il était temps d'en finir. Lui-même se souvenait avec douleur de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt …

**Flashback**

_-AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH ! Noooooon ! Cette fois je vais en faire de la chair en pâté, non, je vais la réduire en bouillie, je vais, je vais … Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

_La rage qui s'était emparée de Sheppard à la vue de ses quartiers dévastés était en train de le consumer complètement. _

_Son lit n'était plus qu'un souvenir, le matelas éventré, les draps déchiquetés ; sa planche de surf, à moitié grignotée et son poster de Johnny Cash en miettes …_

_Sheppard se mit à voir trouble, puis rouge. Yep, un voile rouge venait de descendre devant ses yeux. C'était encore un coup de cette affreuse bestiole … et bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien faire, rien de rien : même Elisabeth avait pris l'animal sous sa protection depuis la malheureuse affaire des Ménarians. Et Caldwell ! Caldwell n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous entendus à deux balles sur les mérites de Myrnec. Le traître. _

_Sheppard sortit de ses quartiers, furieux. Il allait dire deux mots à papaRodney sur son rejeton de l'enfer !_

_Arrivé au mess, Sheppard se dirigea directement vers la table où Rodney était en train de déjeuner. _

_- MCKAY ! hurla t-il._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Colonel puis replongèrent bien vite dans leurs assiettes respectives : il avait décimé des régiments de Geniis et des bataillons de wraith et réservait certainement le même sort à McKay. Mieux valait rester en dehors de tout ça …_

_McKay leva les yeux de son assiette et fronça les sourcils en voyant approcher un Sheppard visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les wraiths attaquent ? _

_Sheppard se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches._

_- Non. Pire que ça. Votre … votre truc est encore entré dans mes quartiers et la pièce ressemble à une tranchée de 14-18 ! _

_McKay le dévisagea un instant. _

_- Mon truc, mais de quoi … puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Oh, vous voulez parler de Myrnec ? Colonel, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de fermer la fenêtre de votre balcon ? Vous savez que … _

_Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de poing sur la table qui envoya valser eau et gelée (bleue, la préférée de McKay). _

_- NON MCKAY JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE VEUX QUE CETTE CHOSE SOIT NEUTRALISEE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ OU BIEN … _

_Là, Sheppard se pencha vers le canadien qui tentait vainement de sauver son dessert de l'inondation et lui murmura, les dents serrées._

_-… Ou bien, c'est moi qui la neutraliserais … Une fois pour toute. _

_Sheppard se releva, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres et laissa McKay, les mains dans la gelée, méditer ses dernières paroles._

**Fin du Flashback**

Ok, après coup, il avait un peu regretté l'effet théâtral de sa petite discussion avec McKay et il avait été à deux doigts de s'excuser lorsque l'incident était arrivé …

**Flashback**

_Sheppard poussa un soupir de contentement. Il se sentait bien, libre, léger … il volait. _

_C'était le seul moment où il se sentait tout à fait lui-même, là, dans les airs, à bord d'un jumper ou de quoique ce soit qui vole en fait, hélico ou avion, petit ou gros. Oui, dans l'air il était dans son élément, il était …. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

_Le jumper fit une violente embardée pour échapper à l'attaque. Quelque chose venait de piquer droit sur lui, visant le cockpit._

_Sheppard jura et manoeuvra le petit vaisseau Atlante de manière à ce qu'il évite … quoi d'ailleurs ? Aucun missile ennemi n'avait été détecté par le vaisseau, rien de mécanique, de nucléaire ou de nature wraith ou ancienne, rien de rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans ? _

_Sheppard écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant sur le cockpit dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qui le prenait pour cible et enfin, il la vit._

_Bleue._

_Et rose. _

_Srcreugneugneudenondedieudemerde, pensa Sheppard. Cette bestiole infernale n'avait-elle donc aucun respect ! Devrait-il subir cette invasion dans son ciel bienaimé. _

_Non, cria une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais enfin, reprit une autre, ce n'est pas si grave que cela, le ciel est assez vaste pour vous deux ! Pas question surenchérit la première voix : c'est elle ou toi. _

_La seconde voix l'emporta._

_Sheppard se lança à la poursuite de l'intrus bien décidé à lui régler son compte une fois pour toute. L'animal s'amusait à faire des loopings et des zigzag entre les aiguilles d'Atlantis, pensant que le Jumper voulait jouer avec elle. On allait bien voir qui était le plus fort à ce petit jeu !_

**Fin du flashback**

Sheppard poussa un soupir : pour voir, il avait vu ! Et cela lui avait valu une bonne semaine d'infirmerie, une superbe engueulade de Weir, et de nouvelles moqueries de la part de Caldwell.

Il avait pourtant bien cru l'avoir mais le dragon avait l'avantage de la taille et surtout une souplesse que le Jumper n'avait pas. Pris dans le jeu de la course poursuite, Sheppard avait mal estimé un virage et patatras … Myrnec 1 – Jumper zéro. McKay était furieux, criant à la tentative d'assassinat et voilà qu'ils avaient encore perdu un Jumper.

C'était comme ça que l'idée de créer le FLA (Front de Libération d'Atlantis) était né : du ras le bol de tout ceux qui avait de loin ou de près eu affaire à l'abominable bestiole.

La plupart du temps, les membres du FLA étaient des victimes de Myrnec le bodyguard : tout ceux qui disait ou faisait ne serait-ce qu'une geste antiMcKay se retrouvaient quasi immédiatement sous le feu vengeur – et ce, parfois au sens propre du terme – du dragon.

Kavanaugh devait se faire un chignon pour cacher les trous laissés par la combustion de ses cheveux (raison de l'attaque inconnue mais connaissant Kavanaugh, Sheppard dirait qu'elle était certainement méritée), Lorne avait du quitter ses quartiers définitivement pour cause d'odeur suspecte (mais là, Sheppard suspectait que le petit animal était amoureux de Lorne et lâchait ses phéromones dans ses quartiers pour l'attirer dans ses filets), Zelenka avait du rester enfermé toute une nuit dans un des cabinets du labo, Myrnec l'ayant empêcher d'en sortir (apparemment, le tchèque avait traité McKay de zblblý, Sheppard ignorait ce que cela pouvait dire mais le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ce mot ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature injurieuse), Chuck (enfin, Sheppard pensait que c'était le nom de ce technicien canadien) avait été lui aussi séquestré dans la salle de contrôle par Myrnec pour avoir demandé à Monsieur McKay d'éviter de l'envoyer balader sur sa chaise roulante lorsqu'il avait besoin d'accèder au DHD). Bref, ils avaient tous de bonnes raisons d'être là …

Et le brainstroming avait porté parce que ce soir là, ils avaient enfin trouvé la solution.

**oOo**

Sheppard entra dans la salle de contrôle en sifflotant. La vie était belle, non ? Dans moins de …. Il regarda sa montre, Yep, dans moins de huit petites minutes, ils seraient enfin tous débarrassés de cette affreuse créature.

McKay était assis devant un des panneaux de contrôle et bien entendu Myrnec était sur la chaise juste derrière son dos. Sheppard frissonna. L'image lui donnait l'impression d'un vautour guettant sa proie. Non vraiment, il rendait aussi service à McKay en le débarrassant de ce truc, tôt au tard, il y avait gros à parier que le dragon s'en serait aussi pris à lui.

Sheppard fit un petit clin d'œil à Chuck qui lui sourit d'un air entendu, puis il se planta devant la salle d'embarquement. Il aperçut Kavanaugh et Zelenka qui venaient d'installer l'appât devant la Porte des Etoiles. Parfait. Tout était en place.

L'idée était simple : Myrnec était attiré par le beau Major Lorne. Kavanaugh avait donc synthétisé les phéromones mâles de ce dernier pour l'attirer vers la Porte. Chuck devait composer les coordonnées de P4RT-657, la planète d'origine du monstre. Une fois le vortex ouvert, Zelenka lançait (discrètement) l'appât à travers le vortex et hop, le tour était joué : plus de Myrnec. Paix retrouvée. Fini les odeurs de cheveux roussis !

Zelenka s'était arrangé pour que les coordonnées de P4RT-657 soient confondues avec celle de la planète Ménaria qu'il devait contacter dans maintenant, nouveau regard sur sa montre, trois minutes. Une simple histoire d'algorithme, ou un truc du même genre.

Déjà, Myrnec devait sentir Lorne, ou plutôt son essence masculine. Elle s'agitait sur son perchoir, voletant de la vitre à la chaise en poussant des petits couinements. McKay essayait de la rassurer. Pauvre petite chose !

Enfin, l'heure arriva.

Et tout se passa très vite : le vortex s'ouvrit avec son kawoosh habituel, et tout le monde vit passer une tornade bleue et rose.

- MYRNEC ! Non ! Cria McKay.

McKay dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Trop tard. Le vortex se referma juste au moment où les Marines – dûment briefé par Sheppard – rattrapaient le canadien, l'empêchant de passer la Porte.

Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de cette infâme bestiole.

**TBC** … Oho, a plus de Myrnec ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout chaud, tout bon ! **Une petite suite aux aventures de Myrnec, le dragonnet à toupet rose …

Et un grand merci à RodneyMcKay pour avoir joué les béta sur ce chapitre !

**oOo**

Il sifflotait et ses pas avaient un petit balancement proche d'un pas de danse. Oooooh oui, il était d'excellente humeur. Leur plan avait parfaitement réussi : cette fois ç'avait été Myrnec 0 – FLA 1. Et il n'y aurait pas de revanche ! Cinq jours déjà depuis la fracassante libération d'Atlantis. _Aaaaaah_, il venait de passer deux heures à voler entre les aiguilles de la Cité … quel délice, quel bonheur, quelle félicité, quelle --

//_Colonel_ ?// grésilla son communicateur.

- Huuuumoui. Oui, il était si bien, si en phase avec lui-même. Il marchait en sachant qu'il ne risquait pas de rencontrer un dragon à toupet rose cracheur de feu sur son chemin. Instinctivement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les pauvres étaient sauvés de ce qui avait certainement été leur ennemi le plus vicieux !

//_Colonel, pourriez vous, euh, descendre là où, enfin, vous savez … j'ai besoin de, euh, vous montrer quelque chose_…//

_Gné_ ? Depuis quand Zelenka ponctuait-il ses phrases d'un euh tous les deux mots ?

- Un problème Doc ?

Il y eut un silence, puis un soupir et une réponse timide.

//_Oui … peut-être_.//

**oOo**

_Nondenondenondenon_ … Et merde, pour faire bonne mesure ! Ainsi jurait intérieurement le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard pendant qu'il se glissait dans le transporteur qui allait le conduire au QG du FLA.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Leur plan avait fonctionné au poil, non ? Exécution parfaite (voir Kavanaugh et Zelenka travailler main dans la main, avait eu quelque chose d'un peu effrayant, mais bon …), objectif atteint. Alors que lui voulait Zelenka ?

Il espérait que ce dernier n'allait pas lui dire que McKay avait découvert qu'il était responsable de la … fuite de Myrnec. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'affronter les foudres de McKay, d'autant que ce type était un génie. Qui savait quel genre de torture il pourrait inventer pour se venger ? Zelenka et Kavanaugh lui avaient assuré qu'il serait impossible de déterminer où le _pauuuuuvre_ petit animal avait été envoyé. Les deux scientifiques s'étaient-ils trompés ?

Obnubilé par toutes ces inquiétantes pensées, Sheppard ne remarqua même pas l'individu qui l'attendait au coin du couloir.

- Ah, Colonel, entrez vite !

Sheppard n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut littéralement happé dans la pièce par deux bras.

- Radek est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ! La mauvaise humeur de Sheppard gagnait du terrain et il ne put s'empêcher de la reporter sur le pauvre Zelenka.

Zelenka s'installa sur l'un des poufs et d'un geste de la main, invita le Colonel à en faire autant. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec un soupir d'agacement.

- Bien, alors, c'est quoi cette urgence ?

Zelenka fixa le militaire un long moment, releva ses lunettes et se pencha en avant, puis murmura.

- Myrnec --

- Oui, et bien quoi, Myrnec ! Elle est partie, évaporée, bon débarras ! A plus Myrnec !

Cette fois, Sheppard s'énervait pour de bon : pourquoi cette saloperie de truc rose et bleue venait-elle hanter ses journées alors qu'il s'en était débarrassé, DEBARRASSE, _nondenon_ ! Il reprit.

- C'est bien ce dont nous étions convenus, non ?

Le tchèque pâlit brusquement, secoua la tête, indiquant quelque chose derrière lui. Sheppard fronça les sourcils : quoi encore ?

- Ainsi donc, c'était vrai … fit une voix. Une voix très masculine, une voix qui n'appartenait ni à Zelenka qui essayait vainement de ne faire plus qu'un avec son pouf, ni à Sheppard qui ne bougeait plus.

Oups, ça allait faire mal ! Sheppard se retourna et offrit au propriétaire de la voix son plus charmant sourire.

- Hey, Carson !

**oOo**

Sheppard était furieux. La journée avait si bien commencée, mais _noooooooon_, il avait fallu qu'une fois de plus Myrnec vienne tout gâcher, parce que bien sûr, c'était de l'exécrable animal dont il avait été question toute la dernière heure.

Beckett était plus remonté qu'une bande de wraiths affamés. Il avait commencé par leur faire la leçon de morale et Sheppard avait presque eu l'impression de se retrouver dans le bureau du Proviseur Staton, en troisième lorsqu'il avait été convoqué pour avoir été surpris à observer le vestiaire des filles par un trou dans le mur … Bref, Beckett était furieux à cause de Myrnec, ou plus exactement à cause de sa disparition.

Et de McKay.

McKay. Ouais, tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il donne un nom à ce truc ? Sheppard l'avait prévenu, lorsque l'on donne un nom à un animal, on est foutu … C'était un fait scientifiquement prouvé, mais non, il avait fallu que ce diable de canadien lui désobéisse – comme d'habitude – et n'en fasse qu'à sa tête – comme d'habitude aussi. Il soupira.

- Ecoutez Carson, je suis sûr que vous exagérez et --

Beckett explosa.

- J'EXAGERE ! De la bouche de l'homme qui a monté toute une machination pour tuer --

- Euh, non, on l'a pas tuée, juste, euh, _exilée_, oui, c'est ça, sur --

Beckett frappa du poing sur la petite table basse envoyant valser les cacahuètes laissées là, lors de leur dernière petite réunion nocturne.

- Ne m'interrompez pas Colonel, je ne suis pas d'humeur …

Ok, Sheppard savait quand s'avouer vaincu. Il se tut.

-Je sais que McKay n'est pas toujours facile à, et bien disons, à _aimer_.

Sheppard fronça un sourcil en direction du médecin écossais : ça c'était la vérité du siècle … une vérité de type La Palissade, mais bon.

- Il est loin d'être très doué avec les êtres humains, ça, je vous l'accorde mais avec les animaux … Vous êtes déjà entré dans les quartiers de Rodney, Colonel ?

Le dit Colonel jugea plus prudent de maintenir le silence et secoua juste la tête. Bah non, il n'était jamais entré dans l'antre du monstre – il parlait de McKay pas de Myrnec.

- Je vous croyais proche … fit Beckett un peu dubitatif. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous auriez aperçu deux types de photos encadrées un peu partout et qui cernent parfaitement la personnalité de notre petit génie : ses diplômes et des photos de … son chat, enfin, de _ses_ chats.

Le gloussement qui échappa simultanément à Sheppard et à Zelenka à cette annonce, mourut dans leur gorge au regard noir que leur lança Beckett. Le genre qui tue. Plus efficace qu'un P-90. Silence éternel garanti et donc, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, ravalant leur rire.

- Avant Atlantis, je crois que Rodney n'avait qu'un seul ami, son chat. Il en parlait sans cesse lorsque je l'ai rencontré en Antarctique et puis nous sommes arrivés ici et hop, envolé Saliéri …

John fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogatif à Radek qui haussa les épaules : lui non plus ne savait pas qui était Saliéri.

-Il n'y en avait plus que pour son équipe, là Beckett se retourna brusquement vers les deux hommes, les faisant sursauter. VOUS ! Ses amis. Tu parles ! Des traîtres oui, des individus si … si _égoïstes_ qu'ils sont incapables de voir plus loin que leur petit nombril, ou en ce qui vous concerne Colonel votre chevelure. Avez-vous seulement réfléchi à la peine que vous alliez causer à Rodney ?

Sheppard et Zelenka échangèrent un autre regard. La tête basse cette fois, comme des gamins honteux, sermonnés pour avoir fait une belle bêtise.

Sheppard devait bien le reconnaître, Beckett était très doué pour culpabiliser les gens. Bon, ok, là, ce n'était pas très difficile puisqu'ils étaient coupables mais faudrait peut-être relativiser un bon, non : ce n'était qu'un … _dragon_, bon sang !

- Et ne me sortez pas le refrain du « ce n'était qu'un animal » et que donc, il y a plus grave !

Argh, et en plus, ce satané écossais était télépathe !

Sheppard soupira.

Beckett croisa les bras et posa un regard accusateur sur le Colonel. Lequel se trouva vite mal à l'aise. Des images d'un autre Highlander, lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il frissonna. Hey, c'était pas juste : pourquoi est-ce que Beckett ne regardait pas aussi Zelenka comme s'il allait lui couper la tête ?!

- Savez vous, Colonel, combien de fois depuis ces derniers jours j'ai eu Rodney comme invité dans mon infirmerie ?

Euh, ah bon, McKay avait été malade ? Pensa Sheppard. Ouais, connaissant McKay, il devait être question d'une écharde ou d'une entorse de cheveu, bref d'un truc super grave, comme d'hab.

- Six fois Colonel et non, ce n'était pas pour des broutilles.

Huhu, Highlander ce n'était déjà pas drôle mais si les facultés psy se confirmaient, vivre avec Beckett allait tourner au cauchemar.

- Il a fait deux malaises hypoglycémiques – j'ai du le garder toute la nuit, le temps qu'il rétablisse son taux de glucose – s'est brûlé la main – au second degré – lors d'une expérience avec de la technologie Ancienne et cerise sur le gâteau, nous a fait une superbe poussée d'eczéma sur les avants bras. Tout cela provoqué par de la fatigue, elle-même le résultat d'insomnie provoquée par de l'angoisse !

Oula, Beckett avait hurlé les derniers mots et Sheppard s'attendait à tout moment à le voir dégainer un superbe sabre japonais pour en finir avec lui.

- D'ailleurs, reprit le médecin écossais, une petit pointe d'ironie dans la voix, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert votre minable petite machination.

Ah, et comment ? Sheppard fronça les sourcils.

Beckett sourit. Pas tendre le sourire.

- Radek a été témoin des petits … _incidents_ de Rodney. Voir quelqu'un perdre conscience est assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas Radek ? Une brûlure, tststststs, ce n'est pas très joli à voir, ni à sentir. Quant à l'odeur de la peau brûlée elle est particulièrement … disons, qu'il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. On a l'impression de l'avoir dans le nez pendant des heures …

Sheppard se tourna vers Zelenka qui avait pris une fort jolie teinte verte.

- Mais ce qui l'a poussé à tout m'avouer ce fut l'eczéma … il faut dire que Rodney préfère les tee-shirts à manche courte … (6)

Zelenka se leva brusquement et se propulsa dans la petite salle de bain. Beckett resta silencieux tout le temps que durèrent les vomissements.

Wow. Sheppard allait devoir revoir son appréciation sur Beckett : ce n'était pas un gros nounours tendre, non, c'était un sadique de la pire espèce !

Il soupira.

- Ok, Doc', je crois que j'ai compris la leçon. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Beckett lui sourit.

- Oh, mais c'est très simple Colonel : vous allez récupérer Myrnec et la ramener sur Atlantis.

**TBC … **bon, c'était un petit interlude : je trouvais que Sheppy avait besoin de culpabiliser un peu. Dans la suite, nous verrons comment McKay récupère son dragonnet !

(6) Les poussées d'eczéma peuvent être assez impressionnantes chez certaines personnes.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Suite des aventures de Myrnec, le petit dragon à toupet rose (et fin en vue, bah oui, tout a une fin …même mes fics, LOL). Bonne lecture !_**

**oOo**

Sheppard se mordait les lèvres et jetait de petits coups d'œil à son compagnon d'infortune. Zelenka était un peu pâlot … sans doute imaginait-il déjà les différentes tortures auxquelles le docteur Beckett allait se livrer sur sa pauvre personne en apprenant la nouvelle.

Une nouvelle terrible, terrifiante, affreuse.

Ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer Myrnec.

Malgré leur bonne volonté – ou plus exactement poussés par une peur panique à la vue du moindre uniforme médical – ils n'avaient pas pu _obéir_ à Beckett. Ils avaient rencontré un « petit » problème … un problème dont les cheveux repoussaient tout juste, un problème qui portaient des lunettes – posées sur un nez désormais légèrement gonflé, du à une malencontreuse rencontre entre ledit nez et le poing de Sheppard – un problème qui avait un nom : Kavanaugh.

En fait, le scientifique n'avait pas bloqué les coordonnées de la porte sur le monde originel de Myrnec, il avait composé une adresse trouvée dans la base de données de la Cité. Une adresse au hasard … ce qui donnait des milliers de possibilités.

Bref, impossible de retrouver la bonne adresse … sauf en y passant toute sa vie.

**oOo**

En fait, Beckett avait plutôt bien pris les choses. Il faut dire que Sheppard et Zelenka avaient démontré leur bonne foi, non ? Ils avaient vraiment essayé. En revanche, Sheppard ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Kavanaugh, ou plus exactement de son petit _derrière_ de fouine … son prochain examen allait certainement impliquer toutes ces petites choses que les proctologues affectionnent tant.

Et bien sûr, il y avait McKay …

McKay qui soupirait en regardant la photo de Myrnec posée sur son bureau, McKay qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le ciel – ce qui lui avait déjà valu deux jolies chutes, normal lorsque l'on marchait sans regarder devant soi ! – dès qu'ils arrivaient sur une autre planète, comme s'il espérait apercevoir un éclair rose et bleu.

McKay qui ne lui parlait plus.

Et oui, une autre des conditions posées par Beckett avait été que McKay soit informé de l'ignoble complot qui avait été fomenté contre Myrnec, et indirectement, contre lui.

Curieusement, la confrontation n'avait pas tout à fait donné ce à quoi Sheppard s'était attendu : pas de hurlements, d'injures, ou de promesses de douches froides pour les trois mois à venir. Non. Rien que du silence. Un silence pesant pendant lequel McKay avait fait le tour des visages devant lui : Sheppard, Zelenka, Lorne …, des visages gênés, contrits … avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau sans un mot.

Bref, en un mot, un moment _terrifiant_.

Et qui n'avait bien entendu rien fait pour apaiser la pauvre psychée des comploteurs dont le sentiment de culpabilité avait brusquement pris un poids supplémentaire.

Depuis, Sheppard et les autres faisaient leur possible pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de McKay, mais c'était peine perdue … McKay avait été blessé, d'abord par la disparition de Myrnec, et ensuite par la nouvelle de la trahison de ceux qui se disaient ses « amis ». Et ces blessures n'étaient pas prêtes de se refermer.

Sheppard soupira.

Au moins, il avait Kavanaugh pour passer sa frustration. Il avait appris ce matin que le scientifique avait un petit « problème » : apparemment, il avait les cheveux … _bleus !_ Ainsi que ses sourcils et, et bien, tous les autres poils pouvant couvrir le corps d'un homme.

StroumpfKavanaugh, ça lui allait comme un gant.

_Ttttttttt_, il n'était pas très bon de s'attirer les foudres d'un spécialiste en génétique, pas bon du tout …

**Quatre mois plus tard**

C'était une mission comme les autres, sur une planète comme toutes les autres : forêts de pin, gentils paysans en costumes colorés moyenâgeux (et en ce qui concerne les dames, seins généreux, visiblement prêt à l'explosion, coincés dans des corsets étroits) et McKay grognon. Ou plus exactement taciturne. Bref, silencieux.

Il leur en voulait toujours.

La seule avec qui il parlait, était Teyla : elle était la seule à ne pas avoir participé à leur petit subterfuge pour débarrasser la Cité de Myrnec.

Oh, bien entendu, McKay restait McKay, professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, excité à la vue d'un E2PZ ou d'une promesse de technologie Ancienne (ou nouvelle, tout dépendait du point de vue). Mais, la belle amitié avait disparu … plus de soirée popcorn devant un bon film, plus d'échanges sarcastico amicaux. Leur mission accomplie, le briefing terminé, McKay disparaissait … comme s'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Et c'était de sa faute à lui, le grand Col. John Sheppard qui avait cru que … que quoi d'ailleurs ? Ok, il avait fait son petit travail d'introspection (merci Carson !) : il avait été un peu … jaloux. _Argh_, c'était dur à reconnaître ! Jaloux ! Il avait été jaloux d'un, d'un … _dragon_ ! Nul. Débile. Mais vrai.

McKay était son premier « meilleur ami » depuis des lustres, et il avait eu peur de perdre ça au profit de ce stupide animal. Beckett avait raison : il était pire qu'un gamin dans une cour de récré … et il avait agi exactement comme l'un d'eux. Résultat : plus de dragon et plus d'ami non plus.

Il avait beau avoir essayé de se rabibocher avec McKay, il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Ce dernier restait de marbre. Plus têtu qu'un âne bâté ! Saleté de caboche de canadien ! Et quel con il avait été …

Sheppard soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu de Pxmachintruc. Ouais, il avait joué au con et il avait gagné … félicitation Monsieur Mensa !

Amusant comme la vie vous joue des tours : après Doranda, McKay avait essayé de se faire pardonner et il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche … aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de goûter à la douche froide. Mais il gardait espoir, il avait bien fini par pardonner McKay, alors pourquoi le contraire ne serait-il pas possible ?

Le seul problème, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire pour regagner la confiance de McKay. Sheppard soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer. Peut-être que McKay se dériderait un peu lorsqu'il aurait enfin vu ce fameux Flapflap dont les habitants leur rabattaient les oreilles. Ils avaient été incapables de leur expliquer de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais ce Flapflap avait déjà réussi à écarter la menace wraith par deux fois, ce qui était suffisamment exceptionnel en soi pour mériter quelques recherches.

Oui, peut-être que McKay serait d'humeur à écouter ses énièmes excuses.

**oOo**

Ouais, une mission comme les autres, vraiment … moins de deux jours après leur arrivée, le village avait été attaqué.

Sheppard allait finir par croire les rumeurs du contingent militaire. Les soldats sont d'indécrottables superstitieux et le contingent d'Atlantis ne faisait pas exception à la règle : il croyait dur comme fer que SGA1 était victime d'une sorte de malédiction. Personnellement, Sheppard penchait davantage pour une incroyable scoumoune. Bref, ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, à genoux, mains sur la tête. Ronon grognait, Teyla lançait des regards noirs, Rodney essayait de faire entendre raison aux hommes qui les tenaient en joue en les noyant de paroles et Sheppard fulminait de s'être une fois de plus laissé avoir par le discours « nous-gentil-peuple-sans-défense » des natifs de Pégase. Le chef du village s'était confondu en excuses. Apparemment, ces hommes n'étaient pas leurs amis. Ces gens semblaient s'être tous donnés le mot pour trahir les terriens dès qu'ils montraient le bout de leur nez sur leur foutue planète !

Visiblement, le charme particulier des membres de son équipe n'atteignit aucun des hommes qui les gardaient. Et tout aussi visiblement, ces derniers attendaient quelque chose, ou plus exactement quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un en question ne se fit guère attendre et Sheppard poussa un juron entre ses dents en le reconnaissant.

L'homme le fixa d'un regard mauvais. Un sourire méchant déforma son visage puis il se dirigea vers McKay qui ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte en un O de surprise. Mauvaise la surprise …

« Ah, docteur McKay, nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. »

L'homme se pencha vers McKay et lui releva brutalement la tête en l'agrippant par les cheveux. Ignorant le cri du malheureux scientifique, l'homme s'amusa à lui secouer la tête d'avant en arrière.

« Amusant non, tout ce que l'on peut faire avec des cheveux … »

Evidemment, l'homme ne pouvait pas en dire autant avec les siens. Il était chauve. Un superbe crâne glabre, rutilant comme s'il avait été poli à la peau de chamois.

« … peut-être devrais je vous faire subir ce que votre monstre m'a fait, qu'en pensez vous docteur ? Ou alors … » Il lâcha McKay qui avait les larmes aux yeux. « Je pourrais essayer avec l'athosienne … »

Un « NON ! » collectif fusa. Les regards de Sheppard et de McKay qui avaient crié, se croisèrent un moment mais McKay détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur son tortionnaire du moment.

Le Ménarian que Myrnec avait rendu chauve quelques mois plus tôt partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Mais je vais avoir ma revanche ; savoir que vous êtes entre les mains des Geniis suffira à calmer ma colère. Je crois qu'ils ont de grands projets pour vous docteur. J'ai cru comprendre que dans le laboratoire où vous allez passer la fin de votre misérable existence, règne une terrible maladie … une maladie qui vous fait perdre vos cheveux, et vos dents, votre peau part en lambeaux … oui, j'aurais ma revanche.»

L'homme fit un signe à un de ses compagnons qui releva McKay sans ménagement. Ses mains furent liées derrières son dos, un morceau de tissu placé dans sa bouche. Il jeta à Sheppard un dernier regard, terrifié. Terrifié mais pas pour lui, pour ses coéquipiers. Sheppard savait ce qui faisait peur à McKay et ce n'était certainement pas ces pitoyables menaces, non, McKay savait ce qui allait se passer : ces hommes allaient se débarrasser d'eux maintenant qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Deux hommes agrippèrent McKay et le firent monter dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de voiture. Le moteur démarra avec force bruit et fumée et le véhicule disparut dans un nuage de poussière sur la petite route menant à la Porte des Etoiles.

« Bien, maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire adieu … Colonel. »

Le Ménarian leva son arme vers Sheppard et ce dernier vit le doigt de l'homme se resserrer sur la détente. Il attendait le fameux _pan_ qui allait signer son arrêt de mort, mais c'est un autre bruit qui attira son attention …

_Flap, Flap, …_

Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_FLAP, FLAP …_

« Là ! Le voilà ! Il va nous sauver ! » Cria un des natifs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ciel d'où semblait provenir le bruit. C'était un bruit étonnant, un croisement entre les voiles d'un bateau et le retors d'un hélicoptère. Bizarre … qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien produire ce bruit ?

« Là ! Là ! » Un doigt pointait vers un point noir. Non, pas noir, plus clair, bleu ? La chose approchait à une vitesse rapide. Les Ménarian, paniqués, se mirent à tirer espérant l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne soit sur eux, mais elle vira tout simplement vers la droite pour échapper aux balles et puis, rapide comme l'éclair, elle fut sur eux …

Il y eu un grognement suivi d'un cri guttural. D'autres cris se firent immédiatement entendre. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait comme diversion à l'équipe d'SGA pour réagir. Teyla donna un superbe coup de genou « là-où-ça-fait-mal » à l'homme qui la gardait, Ronon en envoya deux autres valser et Sheppard se retrouva face à face avec le Flapflap.

Ca devait bien mesurer près de deux mètres de haut. _Sans_ l'envergure des ailes ... deux ailes qui se terminaient par des paires de griffes impressionnantes. Le corps était couvert d'épaisses écailles bleu nuit. Les dents n'avaient rien à envier aux griffes. Le tout avait un aspect terrifiant. Tout sauf un petit détail. Un petit détail insignifiant vraiment.

Une petite touffe de poils rose trônant au-dessus de la tête massive.

« Myrnec ? » murmura Sheppard, abasourdi.

**TBC … bah oui, vous pensiez que c'était quoi le Flapflap ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**_VLU et moi avons été voir Eragon, film à oublier bien vite sauf pour le dragon, encore que je suis sûre que Myrnec est plus mimi que Saphira, bah oui, elle au moins, elle a un joli petit toupet rose sur la tête, c'est la grande classe quoi !_**

**Note** : un peu de violence dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus …

**oOo**

**7 –** Sheppard osait à peine respirer. La chose qui se dressait devant lui était vraiment, vraiment impressionnante. Surtout les griffes …

Myrnec grogna, dévoilant deux rangées de superbes crocs.

Ok, et les canines aussi …

Le dragon frappa le sol avec sa queue et la terre trembla. Les hommes faillirent perdre l'équilibre.

Oh, et puis cette petite massue n'est pas mal non plus …

« Ok, ok, gentil le FlapFlap, gentil. »

John se tourna vers le ménarian qui avait parlé.

Ainsi donc c'était ça le fameux FlapFlap ? Si seulement Rodney avait … _nondedieu_ ! Rodney !

« Myrnec … petit, petit,» murmura Sheppard.

Le dragon ignora John et se mit à renifler le Ménarian. L'homme osait à peine bouger. Une superbe tâche décorait son pantalon à l'entrejambe. Myrnec poussa un grognement. L'urine ne devait pas être son truc puis ses yeux se réduisirent à deux petites fentes. Elle se tourna brusquement vers les autres Ménarians et les inspecta eux aussi. Et cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'odeur de l'urine qui la fit grogner.

Myrnec poussa un cri, le tout assaisonné d'une superbe traînée de feu. Les Ménarians se mirent à hurler et à courir. Mauvaise idée …

La scène semblait sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Voir un homme brûler vif n'était pas tout à fait la tasse de thé de Sheppard. Il aurait bien pensé un dixième de seconde que ces ordures méritaient leur sort mais l'homme en lui trouvait que même finir comme _ça_, c'était un peu « too much ».

Il fallait que le massacre s'arrête. Maintenant … Sheppard était certain que c'était le fait d'avoir senti McKay sur les Ménarians qui avait conduit ces derniers à leur perte. Il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Crier …

« MYRNEC, STOP ! »

Si la journée avait commencé comme un film d'horreur, voilà qu'elle tournait à Walt Disney. Curieusement, Sheppard n'aurait pas su dire laquelle ce qui était le plus horrible, Wes Craven made in Pegasus ou Walt Dysney version Pixar ...

A l'appel de son nom, Myrnec avait stoppé immédiatement son petit travail de nettoyage. Des corps calcinés, s'élevaient des volutes de fumée et une odeur terrible, celle de la chair brûlée. Les survivants étaient tombés à terre et se pelotonnaient les uns contre les autres fixant leur némesis d'un regard hagard, au-delà de la terreur.

Myrnec s'était tournée vers Sheppard. Elle lança un dernier jet de feu vers le ciel avant d'avancer vers lui.

Oula, minute de vérité : le reconnaîtrait-elle ou bien aurait-il droit au même sort que les autres ?

Myrnec le renifla, s'attardant un long – _très_ long – moment sur ses cheveux, puis elle fit quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant. Elle posa sa tête massive sur son épaule et se mit à couiner, doucement, comme si elle … _pleurait_ ? Sheppard s'immobilisa, raide comme un piquet.

« John … ? »

C'était la voix de Teyla, Teyla qui était toujours assise près de lui, ses mains liées dans son dos.

« Hu … »

Woa, brillante réponse O grand Leader ! pensa vaguement Sheppard.

« John, je crois que vous devriez _faire_ quelque chose. »

Sheppard lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Faire quelque chose ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ! Il avait la tête d'un _dragonFlapFlapmangeurd'hommes_ sur son épaule, qu'était-il sensé faire, nondedieu !

« John, soyez juste _gentil_ avec elle. »

Gentil avec … Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait vraiment tout entendu dans cette foutue galaxie ! Myrnec venait juste de jouer au toaster fou avec une dizaine de pauvres types et Teyla voulait qu'il soit gentil avec elle. Solidarité féminine sans doute …

Ok, _gentil_, il pouvait faire ça, non ?

Il posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête de Myrnec et caressa la masse touffue de cheveux rose qui trônait là. C'était épais, un peu comme du crin de cheval. Myrnec se mit à pousser d'autres petits couinements aigus.

« Oui, oui, ça va aller, ça va aller … »

Il se sentait particulièrement stupide, tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

Sheppard baissa les yeux vers Teyla. Suppliant les yeux, genre « et maintenant je fais quoi, hein ! » mais avant que l'athosienne ait pu répondre d'une quelconque manière, Myrnec se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Sheppard.

Elle avait manifestement repéré quelque chose par terre : le sac de McKay. Myrnec donna un coup de tête dedans, et encore un autre, un peu comme un chat, puis elle poussa un cri, sauvage cette fois, et lança un nouveau jet de feu vers le ciel. Elle se tourna vers le groupe de Ménarians encore en vie. Un éclair brilla dans les yeux ambrés. Un éclair que Sheppard reconnu aisément pour l'avoir déjà aperçu dans ses propres yeux comme lorsque les Géniis avaient tenté de prendre Atlantis l'an dernier. Un éclair de meurtre, cette petite flamme qui signifiait « tue, tue, tue ! ». Un éclair de folie … S'il ne faisait rien, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau des Ménarians

« NON MYRNEC ! Pas toucher … ».

Le dragon lui jeta un regard désolé comme si l'idée de devoir laisser les Ménarian était la plus horrible des punitions, genre « tu es privé de dessert ! ».

Et Sheppard sourit.

Une petite fille, voilà ce qu'était Myrnec, une petite fille perdue – dans un corps de deux mètres de haut et d'un bon quintal, mais une petite fille quand même. Une petite fille qui cherchait manifestement sa … _maman_. McKay.

Parfait.

Sheppard avança vers Myrnec qui se roulait maintenant sur le sac. Ouch, McKay pouvait dire adieu à son précieux ordinateur ! Sheppard s'agenouilla à côté du dragon et posa une main – légèrement tremblante – sur la tête de l'imposant animal.

« Hey, Myrnec, tu veux voir Rodney, hein ? »

Comme si le nom avait éveillé quelque chose en Myrnec, sa tête se releva aussitôt et les grands yeux ambre rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Sheppard. Yep, c'était définitivement un moment Pixar : le regard de Myrnec rappelait celui du chat dans Shrek 2. Yeux grands comme des soucoupes et larmoyants. Très attendrissant … si on oubliait le reste.

« Ok, Myrnec, Rodney … » La tête se souleva à nouveau faisant sursauter Sheppard. « Je disais donc, Rodney a de petits ennuis … » Un grognement suivi d'un petit filet de fumée fit cette fois sursauter tout le monde, à commencer par les Ménarians, toujours à terre.

Ronon, après avoir reconnu Myrnec, s'était débarrassé de ses liens et aidait Teyla à en faire autant. Leurs futurs ex potentiels alliés ne bougeaient pas, paralysés par la présence de Myrnec.

Sheppard tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Nous pouvons l'aider, toi et moi, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main. » Il tourna le dos à Myrnec et lui montra ses mains, toujours liées. « Si tu pouvais m'aider avec les cordes, ce serait sympa … »

Myrnec le fixa un long moment, comme si elle réfléchissait. Elle prit finalement sa décision, ouvrit la bouche et cracha …

**oOo**

Rodney avait donné tout ce qu'il avait : il avait d'abord essayé de parlementer, il était ensuite passé aux injures et avait fini par se résoudre à utiliser une méthode toute féminine : hurler tout en donnant des coups de pied. Il avait, avec satisfaction, entendu un de ses kidnappeurs pousser un hurlement de douleur après un coup particulièrement bien placé. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait à peine réussi à ralentir les Ménarians. L'un d'eux – Rodney nota que l'homme avait une démarche un peu étrange, grand bien lui fasse ! – se dirigea vers le DHD et commença à entrer les coordonnées tout en le fixant d'un œil mauvais.

« J'ignore ce que te veulent les Géniis mais je connais leurs méthodes, et j'espère que tu vas leur résister, juste un peu … » Il fit un large sourire découvrant des dents noires et clairsemées. Rodney allait faire une remarque sur le manque évident d'hygiène dentaire de ses kidnappeurs lorsqu'il fut, sans ménagement, traîné vers la Porte des Etoiles. Il vit avec horreur le vortex se former. S'il passait cette porte … il frissonna. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Non ! Ecoutez, tout ça est ridicule ! » Cria t-il tout en continuant à se débattre.

Ses tentatives désespérées pour se libérer amenèrent un autre sourire sur le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant le DHD. Pas tendre le sourire … Terrifié et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, Rodney tenta le tout pour le tout.

Avec une manœuvre digne de Bruce Lee – un superbe mouvement de ciseaux dont Rodney aurait été lui-même très fier s'il n'était pas mort de trouille – il fit tomber l'homme qui le tenait. Profitant de l'état de surprise provoqué par son geste, il se releva et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec ses mains liées derrière son dos vers les arbres qui bordaient la petite clairière où se trouvait la Porte.

_Il allait y arriver, il allait y arriver, il allait y … _

_Wousssshhhhhh_ … ce fut le bruit que fit l'air qui s'échappa de ses poumons lorsqu'il fut brutalement plaqué au sol.

Non. Non, non, non, non. C'était si injuste ! Il avait été si près de réussir.

Le Ménarian le retourna sur le dos et Rodney se mit à crier et à gesticuler. L'homme était littéralement assis sur ses jambes, Rodney essaya de le renverser, mais il était trop lourd, et puis il n'avait aucun appui. Il finit par arrêter de se débattre, épuisé. Le Ménarian le souleva par le col de sa veste et lui administra une superbe gifle, puis une seconde, suivi d'une troisième …

Rodney eut la vision fugitive des films de ces deux italiens, Terence Hill et Bud Spencer, dans lesquels le héros donnait toujours d'incroyables gifles aux idiots, bêtes et méchants. Il aurait aimé être dans le rôle du héros …

Sa tête heurtait le sol à chaque coup, il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et sa vision se troublait. Pas très bon signe ... Personne n'avait donc dit à ces abrutis qu'on n'abîmait pas la personne que l'on kidnappait en vue d'en obtenir une rançon ? Les peuples de la galaxie de Pégase étaient décidément d'une bêtise sans nom.

Rodney vit la main du Ménarian se relever pour un quatrième coup mais il ne s'abattit pas. Au lieu de cela, il y eut comme un coup de vent, suivi d'un cri et puis le poids du Ménarain disparu.

« Hey Rodney, ça va ? »

Quelqu'un lui tapotait gentiment les joues. Rodney distingua une ombre. Une ombre surmontée d'une masse noire.

Sheppard ?

Rodney cligna des paupières histoire de chasser le brouillard qui s'était installé devant ses yeux. Yep, c'était bien Sheppard et il avait l'air à la fois soulagé et vaguement inquiet.

« Rodney, allez, debout la belle aux bois dormants, il y a quelqu'un ici qui est très, très excité à l'idée de vous revoir. Euh, en fait, ce serait vraiment sympa d'ouvrir les yeux, parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle passe d'excitée à jouons aux toastinettes grillées. »

Rodney n'était pas dans une super forme mais là, il avait quand même un peu de mal à suivre … _toastinettes_ _grillées_ ? Quelqu'un d'excité à l'idée de le revoir ? Les Ménarians avaient -ils aussi joué à Terrence Hill avec Sheppard ?

Il allait poser la question lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose près de Sheppard. Quelque chose de bleu, quelque chose dotée d'une paire d'incroyables yeux ambre, quelque chose surmontée de petites bouclettes roses.

« Myrnec … ?» murmura t-il juste avant de perdre connaissance.

**TBC** … aaaaah, il a retrouvé son Myrnounichet le Roro ! Allez, je vous fais un petit épilogue et ce sera la fin des aventures de Myrnec.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Et voilà, c'est la fin des aventures de Myrnec le dragon bleu à toupet rose. Merci encore à Rodney McKay de m'avoir inspiré ce personnage puis de lui avoir donné un « visage », merci à Korrigan pour son trailer et enfin merci à tous les lecteurs amateurs de dragons !_**

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

Sheppard observait McKay faire ses adieux à Myrnec.

Le scientifique avait l'air calme, presque détaché, mais pas aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient bien, pas aux yeux d'un ami. Pas aux yeux de Sheppard. Ce dernier avait remarqué les yeux rouges et bouffis de McKay, la manière dont il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ses lèvres mordillées. Tout son corps était tendu dans un effort pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas pleurer.

Une petite voix fit son apparition dans la tête de Sheppard : « Peuh, tout ça pour un dragon ! » Il la fit taire avec un « la ferme ! » retentissant quoique silencieux. La voix se tut avec un couac de surprise. Pourtant, il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi être surpris. Sheppard avait retrouvé l'amitié de McKay et il comptait bien la garder cette fois, ce qui signifiait plus de conneries et surtout plus de petite voix sournoise et jalouse.

Sheppard releva ses lunettes de soleil de sa main bandée et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Les brûlures étaient encore sensibles.

Sur la planète, cela avait été un test. Un test de confiance. Et Sheppard l'avait passé avec succès. Myrnec l'avait libéré de ses liens en un seul crachement de feu. Il avait eu quelques jolies cloques mais ç'avait été à prévoir. Tout aussi précise et efficace qu'ait été Myrnec, elle n'avait pas complètement pu éviter de toucher la peau.

Sheppard leva les yeux vers McKay. Il le voyait murmurer Dieu sait quoi à l'oreille de Myrnec qui l'écoutait religieusement. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter, certainement ce que tout père dit à sa fille lorsqu'elle prend son envol – au sens propre comme au figuré – genre : si un garçon essaye de t'embrasser sur la bouche, réduit le en un petit tas de cendre fumantes ! Bref, comme tous les parents, McKay avait le cœur serré.

Ils relâchaient Myrnec sur sa planète d'origine et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils reviennent. Curieusement, Sheppard savait que Myrnec allait lui manquer, les dernières semaines avec le dragon sur Atlantis avaient été, disons, _étonnantes_.

Après leur petite mission de sauvetage, le retour à Atlantis avait été un peu _étrange_.

Pas à cause des Ménarians survivants. Myrnec avait été très efficace en gardienne de prison. A chaque fois que l'un deux avait fait un geste suspect, du type tousser ou respirer un peu trop fort, elle avait craché en leur direction.

Pas à cause de Rodney non plus. Il était plus ou moins dans les vaps lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré. Myrnec l'avait reconnu immédiatement. A plus de 20 mètres … du sol. Si Sheppard avait trouvé « _wouaou_ ! » la première fois qu'il avait piloté un Jumper, son petit vol à dos de dragon valait quant à lui un « _nondedieudenondedieudemerde_ !». Myrnec avait foncé sur le Ménarian qui s'acharnait sur McKay et l'avait tout bonnement agrippé avec ses serres, comme l'aurait fait un rapace avec une proie. Elle avait repris de l'altitude, puis l'avait laissé tomber. Son hurlement de terreur avait duré une éternité …

Pas à cause des cris des résidents d'Atlantis, un peu sous le choc de l'arrivée d'un monstre sorti tout droit de l'imagerie des légendes Arthuriennes. Même Beckett, qui n'était pas le plus _endurci_ desdits résidents, s'était contenté d'un « Bloody Hell ! » avant de retrouver son sang-froid et de donner des instructions à son staff. Après tout, le contingent d'Atlantis avait désormais l'habitude de … _l'inhabituel_.

Non, le plus étrange, ç'avait été Myrnec.

Myrnec qui, dès que Beckett avait disparu avec McKay, avait grimpé les marches de l'escalier faisant face à la porte des Etoiles, le clic clic de ses griffes seul son pouvant être entendu dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle d'embarquement. Myrnec qui s'était assise là, telle une gargouille grandeur nature. Myrnec qui n'avait pas bougé, poussant ainsi jusqu'au bout la ressemblance avec ces gardiens de pierre des cathédrales du Moyen-Âge. Myrnec qui n'avait repris vie qu'à l'approche de Sheppard, venu lui donner des nouvelles de Rodney.

Oui, un retour vraiment étrange …

Et bien sûr, il y avait eu tout le reste, à commencer par les visites à l'infirmerie. McKay avait voulu voir Myrnec alors que Beckett le gardait à l'infirmerie quelques jours pour surveiller le traumatisme cranien dont il avait souffert. Bien entendu, pas question de faire entrer Myrnec dans l'infirmerie – de toute manière, il était peu probable qu'elle ait pu y entrer, les portes construites par les Anciens n'étaient déjà pas aux normes handicapés (7) alors pour ce qui était des dragons … Il avait fallu trouver une autre solution et comme le dit le proverbe, « si la montagne ne peut pas venir à Mahomet … ».

Sheppard avait donc été faire un petit tour en Jumper avec Myrnec. Le dragon, un peu rouillé par sa longue attente en position assise, avait d'abord fait un peu d'exercice en jouant entre les tours de la Cité et puis Sheppard l'avait guidé vers le balcon de l'infirmerie. Beckett avait installé McKay sur une espèce de transat et ils avaient passé une agréable après-midi à jouer à la dînette, Beckett, McKay et Sheppard, sous les yeux adorateurs et protecteurs de Myrnec – des petites volutes de fumée échappaient par mégarde du dragon, lorsqu'une infirmière s'approchait de McKay d'un peu trop près.

Là, on avait dépassé l'étrange pour tomber dans le surréaliste …

Seulement, qu'on le veuille ou non, la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper et il avait bien fallu se résoudre à annoncer à McKay que Myrnec ne pouvait pas rester dans la Cité.

La tâche avait incombé à Weir, en sa qualité de leader de l'expédition, et pour le coup, Sheppard avait été plutôt content de ne pas avoir à se mêler de cette seconde extradition. Pas sûr que ses cheveux auraient résisté à une nouvelle attaque … mais cette fois, Myrnec pas plus que McKay ne réagirent violemment. Ils savaient tous les deux que Myrnec n'avait pas sa place sur Atlantis et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Sheppard soupira et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers McKay. Le scientifique pleurait pour de bon. Il avait passé ses bras autour du large cou de Myrnec et y avait enfoui sa tête. Myrnec avait refermé ses deux ailes sur lui et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, McKay « cocooné » par le dragon. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, McKay donna une dernière caresse aux cheveux de Myrnec puis il fit quelques pas en arrière. Myrnec étendit ses ailes et se mit à les agiter. Elle s'éleva lentement dans un _flapflap_ de rotors d'hélicoptère. McKay la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les montagnes où, il y avait des mois de cela, il avait trouvé son œuf.

Sheppard s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hey Rodney, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

**FIN ! Et Myrnec vécue heureuse et eu beaucoup de petits dragonnets à toupets roses …**


End file.
